What Do You Want For Christmas?
by SCitra
Summary: Cast : All Couple Seventeen (SoonHoon, Meanie, Junhao, Verkwan, Jeongcheol) feat. Dokyeom, Joshua, and Dino. Ketika Chan tiba-tiba bertanya, 'apa yang mereka inginkan saat natal' Bagaimana jawaban hyungdeulnya?


Hi Hello Annyeong!. . . .

We Wish You a Merry Christmas

We Wish You a Merry Christmas

We Wish You a Merry Christmas

And Happy New Year!

Selamat natal buat semua readerku yang merayakannya. . . .

Ini ff angep aja Seventeen edisi natal ya! Sebenernya ini buat sahabatku tercinta yang merayakan natal, dia lagi seneng senengnya sama Seventeen tuh sampe sekarang bias aja berantakan wakakakakakakakakak. . . .

Sama sih biasku juga berantakan, awalnya pengen kasih dia kado natal apa ya? Ya udah bikin ff aja all couple wkwkwkwkwkw. . .

Oh ya ff ini nyambung ya. Cuma diceritakan dari sudut couple masing masing. Aku buat masing masing couple sama lengthnya sekitar kurang lebih 3 lembar, yah 800-900an kata lah.

Last, enjoy the story!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Title : What Do You Want For Christmas?**

 **Cast : All Couple Seventeen (SoonHoon, Meanie, Junhao, Verkwan, Jeongcheol) feat. Dokyeom, Joshua, and Dino**

 **Rated : T**

 **Summary : Ketika Chan tiba-tiba bertanya, 'apa yang mereka inginkan saat natal?' Bagaimana jawaban hyungdeulnya?**

.

.

.

.

.

Lantunan lagu terdengar di salah satu ruangan dance practice milik Pledis Entertainment. Tiga belas pemuda bertalenta sedang menari dalam sinkronisasi yang pas. Keringat yang membasahi hingga ke lantai tidak menyurutkan semangat mereka. Mini konser yang bertepatan dengan natal sudah tinggal menghitung hari. Tidak boleh ada kesalahan sekecil apapun. Semua harus sempurna di mata fans, netizen, dan media.

"Aedeul-ah. Istirahat 10 menit!"

Suara leader yang menggema di ruangan membuat mereka berhenti dan merebahkan diri di lantai.

Waktu singkat itu dipergunakan mereka untuk mengembalikan stamina. Botol berisi cairan isotonik tergeletak berantakan di samping masing-masing member.

"Hyungdeul!"

Sebuah suara membuat mereka semua menoleh kearah maknae mereka

"Konser kita bertepatan dengan natal bukan?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan anggukan semua member.

"Apa yang hyungdeul inginkan saat natal?"

Keheningan terjadi setelah Lee Chan melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Saking sibuknya menyiapkan mini konser mereka, sepertinya member Seventeen sendiri juga lupa dengan perayaan natal untuk mereka sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin konser kita berjalan sukses, itu menjadi hadiah terbaik untuk fans saat natal" –Soonyoung

"Aku tidak tahu. Sudah lama aku tidak memikirkannya semenjak lulus SMA"—Wonwoo

"Sepertinya menjalin suatu hubungan baru menjadi hadiah yang indah saat natal"—Minghao

"Eiy, hyung! Hubungan apa maksudmu?"—Mingyu

"Mungkin maksud dia hubungan dengan fans menjadi lebih baik. Kau harus lebih memperhatikan kata kerja bahasa Koreamu, Minghao-ya"—Jun

"Aku mau semua hadiah yang belum pernah aku punya, kalian harus memberiku kado!"—Seungkwan

"Kau seperti kurang perhatian saja dari Hansol saja"—Seokmin

"Kenapa bawa-bawa aku? Aku tidak pernah bertukar hadiah natal sejak pindah ke Korea"—Hansol

"Aku mau kalian berhenti bersikap konyol untuk sehari"—Jihoon

"Jeonghannie, kau mau apa saat natal?"—Seungcheol

"Aku belum memikirkannya"—Jeonghan

"Aku harap semua dosa-dosa kalian diampuni. Semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian semua. Amen"

Dan Jisoo sukses mengundang dua belas pasang mata melirik ke arahnya. Sedangkan yang dilirik hanya menampilkan senyum tipis.

Mereka semua kembali hening setelah perdebatan tidak masuk akal barusan sebelum Chan membuka suara kembali,

"Jadi, intinya kalian semua mau apa saat natal?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **(SoonHoon/HoZi Couple)**

* * *

 **Title : I Want You**

 **Cast :**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **(SoonHoon/HoZi Couple)**

 **.**

 **.**

Soonyoung mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk. Ia berbaring telentang di tengah studio dance mereka. Beberapa hari lagi mini konser diadakan. Persiapan sudah dilakukan. Tarian, lagu, stage, semuanya. Hanya tinggal beberapa properti tambahan saja. Konser mereka bertepatan dengan natal. Hari yang harusnya dihabiskan bersama keluarga dan saudara. Berbagai kasih antar sesama. Tapi semua member sekarang malah harus bekerja keras menyiapkan konser.

"Huh?" Mata Soonyoung terbuka saat merasakan sebuah benda menempel di pipinya

Jihoon, pemuda yang belum lama ini menjalin hubungan dengannya berjongkok menempelkan sebotol minuman isotonik. Soonyoung masih telentang menerima minuman tersebut dan membuka tutupnya.

Jihoon yang melihat hal itu buru-buru merebut kembali botol minumannya,

"Kenapa diambil?" tanya Soonyong.

"Minum sambil duduk. Nanti minumannya tumpah" jawab Jihoon datar.

Soonyong menuruti perintah kekasihnya, Ia bangun dari posisinya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Jihoon yang masih jongkok. Pemuda itu kembali menyerahkan botol minumannya pada Soonyoung.

Soonyoung meminum cairan berwarna biru itu hingga separuh tersisa.

"Kau masih berlatih untuk konser?" tanya Jihoon

"Ahh. . .leganya" ucap Soonyoung sehabis meminum cairan isotonik tersebut

"Ya! Aku bertanya padamu!" ucap Jihoon. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Soonyoung yang gemas dengan tingkah kekasihnya ini akhirnya bergerak. Tangannya mengarah ke kepala Jihoon dan mengusak surai yang sejak kemarin berubah menjadi warna putih itu.

"Iya, aku masih berlatih" ucap Soonyong masih mengacak-acak rambut Jihoon

"Kenapa tidak istirahat?" tanya Jihoon lagi.

Soonyoung menutup botol minumannya dan meraih handuknya, menyampirkan kain putih itu di pundaknya.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang? Konser ini merupakan hadiah dari kita untuk fans. Memberi hadiah harus yang paling terbaik bukan? Aku tidak mau fans kita kecewa. Apalagi di hari natal" ucap Soonyoung.

Soonyoung memundurkan duduknya hingga sekarang ia bersender di tiang penyangga di belakangnya, "Kemarilah. . ."

Jihoon menurut, ia sudah tahu Soonyoung ingin apa. Ketika Soonyoung merasa lelah atau capek ia selalu meminta Jihoon untuk melakukan ini. Tidak aneh-aneh. Cuma sebuah pelukan untuk menenangkannya.

Jihoon memposisikan dirinya membelakangi Soonyoung. Pemuda itu menyenderkan punggungnya di dada hangat milik Soonyoung. Tangan Soonyoung memerangkap tubuh Jihoon dari belakang. Kata Soonyoung, walaupun Jihoon itu badannya kecil, tapi dia hangat.

Dan sepertinya itu benar, Jihoon melihat ke depan, dimana dinding kaca besar yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk berlatih dance menampilkan pemandangan mereka berdua. Tubuh Jihoon nampak tenggelam di balik pelukan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menumpukan dagunya di puncak kepala Jihoon. Kadang menciumi surai lembut Jihoon. Memang rambut Jihoon tidak selembut dan sebagus Jeonghan-hyung. Tapi Soonyoung suka.

"Jihoonnie. . ."

"Eum?"

"Kau sudah memutuskan mau apa untuk natal?"

Jihoon hanya diam, ia menunduk memainkan jari-jarinya di balik sweatshirt hangat yang ia kenakan.

"Kau belum memutuskan eum?" tanya Soonyoung lagi

"Apa ini soal Chan kemarin?" tanya Jihoon balik.

"Setengah tidak setengah iya" jawab Sooyoung menampilkan senyuman lucunya.

"Kok gitu?"

Sooyoung tahu kekasihnya ini sedang mengerucutkan bibir lucu. Kaca besar dihadapannya membantu melihat ekspresi kekasihnya walaupun sekarang ia memeluk Jihoon dari belakang.

Sooyoung memajukan bibirnya untuk mencium daun telinga dan leher Jihoon bergantian yang dibalas kikikan geli dari pemilik kulit susu tersebut.

"Geli Soonyoung-ah! Ahahaha. . .Sooyoung-ah. . ."

"Berhentilah bertingkah imut. Kau benar-benar minta dimakan ya?"

Mendadak raut muka Jihoon berubah menjadi serius, tapi meski begitu rona merah menjalar di kulit pipinya yang berwarna putih membuatnya sangat kontras terlihat.

"Aku sudah berfikir untuk memberikanmu sesuatu bahkan sebelum maknae itu bertanya. Tapi karena ia bertanya kemarin jadi sekarang aku menanyakannya padamu. Apa yang kau inginkan untuk natal?"

Jihoon terdiam sebentar, beberapa barang terlintas di fikirannya. Tapi. . .

"Aku hanya mau kau"

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak mau apa-apa. Aku hanya mau kau ada untukku. Tidak hanya saat natal, aku ingin kau ada untukku untuk seterusnya"

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka. Jihoon sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk sementara Soonyoung membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. Jihoon yang dingin, cuek, dan ditakuti hampir semua member bisa berkata _cheesy_ seperti ini? _Oh God!_

Beberapa detik kemudian Jihoon tersentak, tubuhnya dibalikkan paksa oleh Soonyoung. Sekarang Jihoon berhadapan dengan Soonyoung. Pemuda itu tidak sempat protes saat mulutnya sudah dibungkam oleh sebuah ciuman hangat.

Tangan Soonyoung terulur untuk menekan tengkuk Jihoon sedangkan satunya ia gunakan untuk memeluk punggung Jihoon.

Jihoon hanya mengerjapkan matanya kaget, bahkan sampai Soonyoung melepaskan ciumannya ia masih tidak bisa percaya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku akan mengabulkannnya. Aku akan menemanimu saat natal. Setelah konser kita selesai aku akan selalu disampingmu"

Jihoon memerah, tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya saat Soonyoung mengatakan itu, tangannya terulur untuk memeluk leher Sooyoung. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengeratkan genggamannnya pada punggung Jihoon.

Jihoon tahu ia bukan seorang yang sempurna. Ia juga bukan orang yang bisa menunjukkan kasih sayang. Tapi Jihoon tahu ialah seseorang yang diinginkan Kwon Soonyoung. Ialah orang yang dicintai seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Dia Lee Jihoon.

* * *

 **(SoonHoon/HoZi Couple)**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **(Meanie/MinWon Couple)**

* * *

 **Title : I Want a Date**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **(Meanie/MinWon Couple)**

.

.

Gara gara si penggemar Michael Jackson—read: Dino— menanyainya beberapa hari lalu, Wonwoo jadi kepikiran juga. Biasanya ia tak terlalu memikirkan kado natal semenjak lulus SMA. Konyol jika kau berpikir pemuda berumur 20 tahun masih menginginkan kado natal. Tapi si maknae itu membuatnya berfikir akhir-akhir ini.

Wonwoo menghela nafas. Matanya tertuju pada pria berstatus kekasihnya yang sedang membuat kopi di cafe pribadi yang ada di studio dance practice mereka. Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo dengan dua cup sedang kopi. Ia menyerahkan kopi Wonwoo yang dibalas senyuman kecil oleh namja emo itu.

Mereka duduk di di lantai ruangan dance practice. Kenapa hanya mereka berdua? Member lain sudah ke dorm duluan. Mingyu menyelesaikan lirik rap barunya untuk konser pertama mereka di studio. Dan namja Visual itu memutuskan untuk menginap di studio. Wonwoo akhirnya menemaninya menginap di studio dengan alasan membantu Mingyu menyelesaikan rapnya.

"Bagaimana lirikmu?" tanya Wonwoo

Mingyu menyesap americano hangatnya sedikit, "Kemajuannya lumayan. Mungkin bisa selesai besok pagi jika aku begadang. Inspirasiku sedang banyak"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk kecil. Terlintas di fikirannya untuk membahas tentang natal. Tapi buru-buru dibuang fikirannya itu. Bisa-bisa si taring ini malah mengejeknya terlalu kekanakan. Yah, menjalin hubungan dengan Mingyu itu sulit. Si Tuan Kim ini sangat tidak peka. SANGAT.

Tidak dipungkiri juga ia iri dengan perlakuan Seungcheol yang begitu mengutamakan Jeonghan. Selalu menanyakan hal hal kecil seperti 'bagaimana keadaanmu?' Atau 'Jangan lupa vitaminmu' atau membuat cheonsa itu merona karena menggodanya. Ugh! Kenapa Mingyu tidak bisa seromantis Seungcheol?

Jika tidak romantis bagaimana kalau lucu? Soonyoung selalu bertingkah lucu yang kadang membuat Jihoon jengkel walaupun sebenarnya Wonwoo tahu Jihoon sangat menyukai itu, ia bahkan tidak berhenti menyebut nama Soonyoung ketika mereka sedang bercerita. Mingyu? Jangankan bertingkah lucu, ia mengejek dan tertawa dengan tidak elitnya ketika Wonwoo berusaha melontarkan candaan. Garing katanya.

Mingyu itu tidak peka. Tidak seperti Jun yang selalu tahu kemauan Minghao dengan hanya melihat matanya. Ketika Minghao batuk, Jun akan membawakannya air. Ketika Wonwoo batuk? Mingyu akan menepuk punggungnya keras sambil berkata,

"Hyung! Ingat umur! Sayangi kesehatanmu, penyakitmu sudah bertambah parah" dan tentu saja dilanjutkan dengan gelak tawa nyaring dari mulut seorang Kim Mingyu.

Bahkan Vernon yang dingin masih peka terhadap Seungkwan. Kemarin, namja blasteran itu memakaikannya mantel ketika Seungkwan akan berangkat ke radio show bersama Dokyeom.

Wonwoo ingin diperlakukan seperti mereka. Di luar saja, ia kelihatan seram dan dingin. Tapi Wonwoo juga manusia, ia juga butuh perlakuan sayang. Intinya, ia ingin menghabiskan natal tahun ini dengan kekasihnya, menghabiskan waktu berdua, kencan mungkin? Tapi meminta kencan secara langsung tidak mungkin juga. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk meminta kencan pada si tiang ini.

"Wonu-hyung? Kau melamun?"

Wonwoo tersadar dari fikirannya dan balik menatap Mingyu, "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa"

"Mingyu-yah"

"Hm?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk natal tahun ini?"

Wonwoo segera mengatupkan bibirnya, pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Mingyu menaikkan alisnya. Tidak biasanya hyungnya ini bertanya tentang natal.

"Wae hyung?"

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Ah, aniya. Lupakan. Aku iseng"

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka, mata Wonwoo tertuju pada kopi yang diberikan Mingyu padanya. Memperhatikan riak air yang terjadi ketika namja itu meniup cairan pekat itu.

"Mau ke coffee shop biasanya?"

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Mingyu. Namja itu sudah tersenyum menunjukkan gigi taring di sudut kanan-kiri bibirnya. Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya heran. Mingyu meraih gelas cup yang Wonwoo pegang dan meletakkannya di meja di samping mereka. Setelah mengamankan cup kopi itu, tangannya kembali terulur, kali ini ke wajah namja yang lebih tua. Ia mencondongkan badannya ke arah Wonwoo dan mengecup singkat bibirnya, tak pelak hal itu membuat Wonwoo membulatkan kedua matanya dengan wajah merona.

"Ya! Ini masih di studio! Kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?" ucap Wonwoo marah. Tapi itu justru membuatnya semakin lucu karena berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, "Tidak akan ada. Ini sudah pukul 2 dini hari"

Wonwoo mengganti posisinya, ia memeluk kakinya dengan kedua tangan, membenamkan wajahnya di lutut.

"Bagaimana mau?"

Wonwoo masih diam di posisinya, sedangkan Mingyu mengusak kecil kepala hyung yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu,

"Sepulang mini konser. Ayo ke coffee shop biasanya. Kita bisa naik busway. Kau tahu? Sepertinya waktu dulu kita masih trainee. Kita kencan"

Wonwoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum di wajahnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengangguk ke arah Mingyu.

"Senang kan? Sekarang biarkan aku menciummu lagi"

"Mwo?! Yak, Kim ming—"

Terlambat, Mingyu sudah menempelkan bibirnya di milik Wonwoo. Kali ini tidak diam, Mingyu muai menggerakkan bibirnya melumat bibir Wonwoo. Wonwoo menarik nafas panjang, dicium secara tiba-tiba membuatnya tidak sempat bersiap untuk mengambil nafas. Hanya 30 detik. Mingyu melepaskan pagutannya dan tersenyum.

"Hyung kau keberatan tapi lihat ekspresimu sekarang. Ingin dimakan eoh?"

"YAK! KIM MINGYU!"

Sebelum sempat sepatu Wonwoo melayang, namja itu sudah berlari dan menghilang di balik pintu studio hiphop team.

Kim Mingyu mungkin bukan orang yang romantis, atau lucu, atau peka. Ia seorang yang membuatnya jengkel, marah, dan cemburu. Tapi itu tetap Kim Mingyu, orang yang dicintai Jeon Wonwoo.

* * *

 **(Meanie/MinWon Couple)**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **(Junhao Couple)**

* * *

 **Title : I Want a Relationship**

 **Cast :**

 **Wen Junhui**

 **Xiu Minghao**

 **(Junhao Couple)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haaaahhhh. . . "

Minghao meletakkan buku-bukunya di meja. Tiga jam membaca membuatnya lelah juga. Beberapa kamus bahasa Korea bergeletakkan di meja.

Segelas mug berisi coklat panas diletakkan di mejanya, Minghao menoleh dan mendapati Jun berdiri dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Minumlah, coklat hangat ini akan meringankan pegalmu"

"Gomawo, hyung" Minghao menyesap coklat hangat miliknya perlahan. Jun meraih kursi lain dan menaruhnya di samping Minghao. Ia duduk disana dan memperhatikan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

Minghao meletakkan mugnya di samping. Pemuda kelahiran China itu kembali meraih buku kamus bahasa Koreanya.

"Kalau sudah capek tidak usah dipaksakan" ucap Jun

"Tidak hyung. Aku harus belajar sampai lancar. DI mini konser nanti aku harus sudah bisa berbahasa Korea dengan lancar" ucap Minghao.

Jun mengacak-acak kepala Minghao pelan. Ia mendekatkan kursinya sehingga ia bisa duduk lebih dekat dengan namja berambut coklat terang ini. Minghao yang melihat Jun mendekat reflek memundurkan badannya,

"H-hyung mau apa?"

"Mengajarimu tentu saja, memang apa lagi?"

Minghao bernafas lega, ia menormalkan posisinya. Matanya kembali tertuju pada halaman yang telah ia buka. Memang pandangannya sekarang terarah pada buku, tapi fikirannya melayang ke namja di sebelahnya ini.

Minghao berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya, ia berpura-pura membolak-balikkan halaman hanya demi mengalihkan perhatian.

"Jadi mana yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanya Jun

"Ehm. . I-ini." Minghao menunjuk ke sembarang kalimat di buku itu.

"Eh? Ini kan cuma tata cara berterima kasih. Kau tidak mengerti?"

Minghao menoleh ke arah yang ia tunjuk. Sial! Gara-gara sembarang menunjuk ia jadi tidak melihat. Dan lebih sial lagi, yang ia tunjuk adalah pelajaran level 1. Level anak SD, tata cara berterima kasih.

"Kau sedang memikirkan yang lain bukan? Ayolah, kau tidak bisa berbohong, Ming-ya"

"Ti- tidak ada kok. Aku capek. Aku mau tidur saja" Minghao menutup semua bukunya dan beranjak ke kasur. Ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

'Jun hyung bodoh! Kenapa tidak mengerti sih' batinnya

Sudah sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, Minghao selalu menghindari Jun. Ketika interview, latihan, bahkan ketika di dorm. Dua bulan lalu? Itu saat dimana mereka syuting Weekly Idol bukan? Minghao sudah lama menyukai hyung satu negaranya itu. Tapi ia hanya menganggap itu semua sebagai sebuah kekaguman semata.

Tapi semua itu berubah semenjak 'Kissing Paper Game' di Weely Idol. Semenjak bibirnya secara 'tidak sengaja' menyentuh bibir Jun. Walaupun cuma sudut bibir mereka yang bertemu, itu sudah cukup membuat Minghao merona ketika melihat wajah Jun.

Minghao merasakan sesuatu bergerak di sebelahnya. Ia tahu Jun pasti berbaring di sebelahnya. Tapi namja penggemar B-boying itu berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Ming, kau mau apa untuk natal?"

Minghao menghela nafas, untung bukan pernyataan yang bisa membuatnya sakit jantung.

Eh? Pernyataan? Kau mengharapkan sesuatu, Minghao?

"Eum, aku hanya mau konser kita berjalan lancar hyung" ucap—hampir bergumam—Minghao masih di dalam selimutnya.

"Apa?! Aku tak bisa mendengarmu" Sebenarnya ini hanya alasan. Pendengaran Jun masih baik dan tahu kalau Minghao mengatakan ingin konser mereka sukses.

"Aku ingin konser kita lancar hyung!" ucap Minghao setengah berteriak sekarang.

"Hei, hei. Berbicara menghadap ke orangnya"

Minghao masih bersikukuh untuk bergelung di dalam selimutnya. Jun berdecak kecil sebelum akhirnya merengkuh tubuh Minghao yang masih bersembunyi dalam selimut.

"Kau tahu Ming ya? Kemarin Chan menanyakan tentang kado natal, ingat?"

Minghao hanya terdiam dibalik selimutnya, tapi dalam hati ia senang ketika lengan hangat Jun melingkar di badannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tukar kado heum? Beri aku kado dan aku akan memberikanmu kado"

Minghao terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyingkirkan selimut dan lengan Jun. Ia duduk di sandaran kepala kasur, Jun yang melihatnya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Boleh. Kau mau kado apa untuk natal, Jun hyung? Jangan mahal-mahal aku tidak punya uang banyak"

Jun tersenyum, ia mencubit pelan pipi Minghao lalu melepaskannya saat namja yang lebih muda setahun itu meringis.

"Aku mau kadoku bukan barang tapi jawaban" ucap Jun.

"Mwo? Jawaban? Maksudnya?"

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Minghao membuka mulutnya lebar, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Mendadak ia menarik kembali selimut dan menyembunyikan dirinya lagi sama seperti beberapa menit lalu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau bergelung lagi?" tanya Jun

"Jun hyung babo!" ucap Minghao setengah teriak.

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka sampai Minghao membuka selimutnya. Dan tanpa Jun duga, namja imut itu mendekat dan mengecup bibirnya pelan, hanya sepersekian detik yang sekarang membuat Jun tidak bisa mengendalikan wajahnya.

"Wo ai ni" ucap Minghao singkat.

Jun tersenyum sebelum membaringkan Minghao dan menyelimutinya kembali, "Wo ye ai ni" balasnya.

Minghao tahu natal ini tidak bisa ia habiskan bersama ibu dan ayahnya di kampung halamannya, Dongbei. Tapi ia tidak akan khawatir karena mulai sekarang akan ada Jun yang menemani natalnya. Sekarang dan seterusnya.

* * *

 **(Junhao Couple)**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **(Verkwan/Boonon Couple)**

* * *

 **Title : I Want Your Attention**

 **Cast :**

 **Hansol Vernon Chwe**

 **Boo Seungkwan**

 **(Verkwan/Boonon Couple)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yooooooo Ladieeeesssssss. . . This is your story~~~"

"Bo-bo-bo-boy I miss you~ Baby oh oh oh~"

"Give it to me oh baby give it to me, Give it to me oh baby give it to me oh oh oh oh uwaaa"

"issibsa sigani meotjjana. Neowa hamkke iseumyeon"

Hansol hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Hampir 30 menit kekasihnya itu memutar lagu, menyanyi dan menari dengan tidak jelasnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _our diva_ , Boo Seungkwan.

"Seungkwan-ah, duduklah. Aku harus menyelesaikan lirik rapku" ucap Hansol. Seungkwan menoleh, bukannya menuruti perkataan Hansol, pemuda kelahiran Jeju-do itu malah membesarkan volume musiknya.

Hansol hanya berdecak sebal sebelum akhirnya membawa tab kesayangannya keluar dari kamar mereka. Ini sudah tanggal berapa, mereka ada konser di depan mata dan lirik rapnya masih belum ia serahkan ke Seungcheol. Dari pagi mood Hansol sudah buruk gara-gara itu dan sekarang Seungkwan, yang notebene pacarnya, malah memperburuk suasana.

Hansol tiba di dapur dan duduk di kursi meja makan, ia meletakkan tabnya di meja dan mengambil cemilan di lemari,

" _Cheeseball or Potato chips_?" gumamnya

"Keripik kentang saja!" Hansol menoleh dan mendapati Seungkwan sudah duduk di kursi dan memandangnya tersenyum.

Ia mengambil bungkus besar keripik kentang dan membukanya, menaruhnya di depan Seungkwan. Pemuda kelahiran San Fransisco itu lantas mengambil dua botol kecil banana milk dari kulkas. Hansol duduk setelah menyerahkan banana milk kepada Seungkwan. Ia memasang headsetnya kembali dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya di layar tab.

Hansol berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi kali ini, untungnya Seungkwan tidak lagi membawa handphonenya dan merusak idenya.

Hening, tidak ada suara diantara keduanya. Seungkwan hanya memandang Hansol dengan tenang, tidak biasanya si main vocal ini diam. Biasanya dia akan bertingkah tiap menit. Tapi sejak Hansol berkonsentrasi dengan tabnya, Seungkwan memilih untuk diam, sesekali meraih keripik kentang di depannya.

Hansol melepas sebelah headsetnya, membiarkan kabel berwarna putih itu menggantung di bahunya. Hansol meraih banana milknya dan membuka tutupnya, ia meminum cairan berbahan susu tersebut sampai separuh sebelum menutupnya lagi.

"Bukakan punyaku juga. Aku menunggumu tahu!" Seungkwan menyodorkan botolnya, Hansol tidak mau bertele-tele. Ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan rapnya sekarang. Tidak mau berbasa-basi, ia langsung menyerahkan botol kecil itu setelah membukanya.

Hansol kembali memasang headsetnya, jarinya dengan lihai bergerak di atas permukaan tab. Seungkwan menyesap kecil minumannya sebelum menutupnya kembali.

"Hansol-ah, kau mau apa untuk natal?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam saja. Entah volume musik di headsetnya lebih keras atau memang sedang tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Seungkwan yang akan merusak konsentrasinya.

"Hansol-ah, kau tidak mendengarku?"

Seungkwan yang akhirnya jengkel meraih kabel headset Hansol yang dibalas tatapan marah dari pemiliknya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?! Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan lirikku, Boo Seungkwan!"

Entah sadar atau tidak, suara Hansol meninggi. Seungkwan yang ditatap hanya menundukkan wajahnya, sekalipun ia tidak pernah dibentak orang tersayangnya, eomma, appa, noonanya, bahkan Seungcheol-hyung tidak pernah membentaknya. Dan sekarang, Hansol yang berstatus kekasih Seungkwan malah membentaknya.

"M-mian"

Seungkwan hanya bergumam singkat sebelum akhirnya pergi menuju kamar dan menutup pintunya. Hansol yang melihat kepergian Seungkwan hanya menepuk jidat pelan. Mungkin ia sudah sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan barusan. Hansol melepaskan tabnya dan meraih banana milk punya Seungkwan dan bungkusan potato chip.

Hansol membuka perlahan kenop pintu dan melihat Seungkwan tiduran dengan posisi terlungkup.

"Hiks. . .hiks. . ."

Namja itu meletakkan apa yang dibawanya di tempat kosong di ranjang dan menghampiri Seungkwan

"Kwannie?"

Hansol kaget saat Seungkwan tiba-tiba bangun dan menatapnya, lelehan air mata tercetak jelas di pipi tembem Seungkwan. Hansol merasa bersalah, ia meraih pipi kekasihnya dan mengusap air matanya,

"Ak-aku. . .minta. . hiks. . .ma-maaf" ucap Seungkwan di sela-sela tangisnya.

Hansol merengkuh tubuh Seungkwan, Ia meletakkan kepala Seungkwan di bahunya, "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf"

"Ta=tapi. . . a-aku. . .lirik rapmu. . . a-aku"

"Tak apa. Aku bisa minta bantuan Seungcheol hyung nanti" Hansol masih memeluk Seungkwan, Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menahan tengkuk Seungkwan agar kepalanya tetap bersandar di bahunya, sedang tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengusap punggung Seungkwan yang bergetar pelan.

Hansol pernah mendengar ibunya berkata 'Terkadang orang yang paling terlihat ceria adalah orang yang menyimpan kesedihan terdalam'. Dan Hansol melihat hal itu di dalam diri Seungkwan saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya semasa trainee. Semenjak itu juga ada sesuatu dalam diri Hansol yang ingin selalu menjaga keceriaan Seungkwan. Ia ingin selalu melindunginya. Tapi sekarang, air mata yang di cegah untuk turun justru tumpah karenanya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, isakan Seungkwan sudah berhenti. Nafasnya sudah mulai stabil. Hansol melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Dia memandang mata Seungkwan yang memerah

" _Drink this_ " Hansol menyerahkan banana milk dan meminumkannya pada Seungkwan perlahan.

"Gomawo"

Hansol menyingkirkan potato chip di sebelahnya dan berbaring mengistirahatkan kepalanya di paha Seungkwan,

"Aku mendengar pertanyaanmu tadi di ruang makan"

Seungkwan mengambil satu keripiknya dan menggigitnya, ia menyelesaikan keripiknya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hansol

"Oh, itu. Lu-lupakan saja. Itu cuma i-iseng"

"Bukannya kau ingin menanyakannya padaku karena kemarin Chan bertanya seperti itu?"

Seungkwan meraih bungkus potato chip dan memasukkan paksa beberapa keripik ke mulut Hansol. Namja ini mau tidak mau harus mengunyah suapan 'cinta' dari Seungkwan.

"Tidak! Sudahlah fokus saja sama lirik rapmu. Aku tidak mau kau menyusahkan Seungcheol-hyung!"

Hansol masih sibuk mengunyah keripik di mulutnya, dia menelan paksa makanannya bahkan sebelum semuanya hancur oleh kunyahan

"Kok malah menghawatirkan Seungcheol-hyung?"

"Suka-suka dong! Siapa suruh? Yang kau pikirkan cuma lirik, lirik, dan lirik. Pacaran sana sama lirik!"ucap Seungkwan sewot. Tanpa ia sadari Hansol tersenyum kecil sepertinya rencananya sebentar lagi berhasil.

"Lirik kan tidak bisa membuat dirinya sendiri, Seungkwan-ah"

"Terus kau mau bilang aku harus mengurus diriku sendiri?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi setidaknya kan kau bisa mengerti keadaanku. Kau juga kadang membantu Jihoon hyung membuat lirik kan?"

"Tapi aku juga butuh perhatianmu, Hansol-ah! Masa kau tidak peka sih! Sampai-sampai Seokmin-hyung bilang aku kurang perhatian darimu!"

BINGO!

Hansol memang tahu juka kekasihnya ini sangat talkative, jadi ia tidak susah mengorek penyebab ngambeknya Seungkwan kali ini. Ia hanya perlu memancing sedikit dan Seungkwan akan mengatakannya sendiri. Hansol tahu, dirinya bukan tipe orang yang pandai membaca orang lain. Dan semenjak awal dekat dengan Seungkwan, dia selalu menggunakan metode itu untuk mengetahui penyebab Seungkwan marah atau sedih. Perlu digaris bawahi bahwa metodenya selalu berhasil

Kadang ia bersyukur juga, Seungkwan tidak seperti Jihoon-hyung, yang kalau sedang bad mood membuat heboh satu dorm. Atau Wonwoo-hyung yang memilih diam tapi mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Hansol heran bagaimana Mingyu bisa menaklukan Wonwoo hyung yang sedang bad mood, mendekat saja Hansol pikir-pikir dulu.

Hansol tersenyum melihat Seungkwan. Sedangkan main vocal ini justru mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona karena mulutnya yang kelepasan.

Hansol meraih dagu Seungkwan dan menghadapkan ke arahnya. "Kau tahu, walaupun aku sedang sibuk. Kau tetap prioritasku pertamaku Seungkwan-ah. Jangan membuatku kecewa karena berkata kau tidak mendapat perhatian dariku"

"Tapi, akhir-akhir ini kau selalu melupakan aku. Kau hanya mementingkan lirikmu untuk konser"

Hansol tersenyum, ia bangun dari posisinya dan duduk di sebelah Seungkwan.

"Kau tahu, kau lucu juga jika sedang egois"

Seungkwan mengerucutkan bibirinya kesal, "Iya aku tahu! Aku egois!"

Hansol memajukan badannya, Ia menekan tengkuk Seungkwan agar bibir mereka bertemu. Hansol memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil di bibir Seungkwan membuat pemuda kelahiran Jeju-do itu sedikit melenguh.

Hansol melepaskan ciumannya perlahan, Ia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Seungkwan. Tangannya masih menahan tengkuk Seungkwan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kwannie. Jangan berfikir aku membagi perhatianku pada sesuatu atau seseorang. Itu membuatku kecewa saat kekasihku sendiri meragukan perhatianku"

Hansol menjauhkan badannya, dilihatnya Seungkwan masih merona hebat. Hansol bangkit dari kasur dan keluar kamar. Beberapa saat kemudian ia masuk membawa tab dan headsetnya kemudian duduk di sebelah Seungkwan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku membuat lirik, eum?"

Hansol menyampirkan lengannya di pinggang Seungkwan dan menaruh tabnya di pangkuan Seungkwan,

"Okay! Akan kutunjukkan betapa hebatnya Boonon ini membuat lirik rap!"

Seungkwan tersenyum, dalam hatinya tidak ada kata lain yang bisa menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang. Ia rindu perhatian Hansol padanya seperti masa-masa trainee. Lengan Hansol yang memeluk erat pinggangnya, headset yang terbagi di telinga masing-masing, dan senyum yang terpancar dari keduanya. Seungkwan tahu, ia selalu berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Hansol.

* * *

 **(Verkwan/Boonon Couple)**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **(Jeongcheol/Seunghan Couple)**

* * *

 **Title : I Want You to Get Rest**

 **Cast :**

 **Choi Seungcheol**

 **Yoon Jeonghan**

 **(Jeongcheol/Seunghan Couple)**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeonghan baru selesai mandi ketika ia melihat Seungcheol masih berkutat dengan laptopnya. Ia segera meraih piyama tidurnya yang sudah ia siapkan di atas kasur. Masih memandang Seungcheol, Jeonghan mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Cheol-ya. Kau tidak mandi?"

"Ya nanti"

Hanya singkat, Seungcheol bahkan tidak menolehkan pandangannya dari layar dan hanya menjawab Jeonghan seadanya. Jeonghan tahu, kekasihnya ini sekarang super sibuk. Konser tinggal menghitung jam, belum lagi kesehatan para member. Stamina mereka terus menurun hingga akhirnya Seungcheol harus mati-matian mengingatkan membernya untuk tetap menjaga kesehatan. Vitamin, antibiotik, isotonik, harus ada setiap saat. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu, leader ini rela pergi sendirian jam 3 pagi ke apotek 24 jam di blok sebelah hanya untuk membeli obat penurun demam untuk Chan.

Jeonghan masih mengeringkan rambutnya mengenakan handuk. Ia mendekati Seungcheol yang duduk di kursi dan memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Jeonghan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Seungcheol, helaian rambutnya yang masih setengah basah jatuh di bahu Seungcheol.

Seungcheol akhirnya membalik kursinya dan berdiri, ia mendudukkan kekasihnya itu di kursi. Sekarang Seungcheol yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Jeonghan.

Ia meraih handuk di leher Jeonghan dan menggosokkan lembut ke rambut Jeonghan. Namja cantik itu hanya menerima perlakuan Seungcheol, ketika tangan Seungcheol yang berbalut handuk menyapu kepalanya untuk menghilangkan air.

"Sudah kubilang, keringkan rambutmu dengan benar. Aku tidak mau kau terkena flu. Cuaca sedang dingin"

"Eum"

Setelah cukup kering, Seungcheol menaruh handuk di leher Jeonghan. Namja itu berjongkok, posisi Jeonghan lebih tinggi karena ia duduk di kursi. Jeonghan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah kekasihnya.

Dapat Jeonghan lihat, lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Seungcheol semakin menebal. Ia selalu memperhatikan para member, memastikan mereka tidak jatuh sakit, berperan sebagai ayah atas ke dua belas member lainnya. Jeonghan tahu itu berat, tapi laki-laki di depannya ini sanggup melakukannya hingga sekarang.

"Kau harus tidur, Cheol-ah. Kau juga harus mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu" ucap Jeonghan.

Seungcheol tersenyum kecil sebelum menyentuh kedua tangan Jeonghan yang masih ada di wajahnya, "Aku tidak apa-apa, _babe_. Iya aku akan tidur."

Seungcheol melepas genggaman Jeonghan. Namja itu lantas mengangkat tubuh Jeonghan dan menggendongnya. Lengan Jeonghan terulur memeluk leher Seungcheol, sedangkan kepalanya bersandar di bahu tegap namja itu.

Seungcheol merebahkan Jeonghan perlahan, ia menyingkirkan handuk yang masih menggantung di leher Jeonghan, menyelimutinya, dan tidak lupa mengecup pelan dahi dan bibir kekasihnya.

"Tidurlah dulu, aku akan mengecek keadaan yang lain"

Seungcheol beranjak keluar kamar. Dia pergi ke wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya. Dapat ia lihat perkataan kekasihnya benar. Kaca di depannya menunjukkan kantung mata yang semakin menebal. Selain itu, wajahnya terlihat lelah.

Seungcheol menghela nafas sebelum pergi ke kamar Chan-Hansol-Seungkwan. Ia membuka kamar mereka perlahan dan mengintip dari celah pintu. Dilihatnya ketiga anggota termuadanya itu sudah bergelung dalam selimut dengan nyaman.

Seungcheol beralih ke kamar Jun-Minghao. Keadaan sama, mereka sudah tenang di alam mimpi masing-masing.

Seungcheol kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Selanjutnya kamar Jihoon-Soonyoung-Seokmin. Ia mengintip lewat celah pintu dan melihat Seokmin masih terjaga dan duduk di sandaran kepala kasurnya. Tab terletak di pangkuannya, Seungcheol tidak mau tahu apa yang dilakukannya, yang ia mau hanya semua member segera tidur.

Seungcheol mengetuk kecil pintu itu berusaha tidak membuat Soonyoung dan Jihoon bangun.

Seokmin yang mengerti isyarat itu hanya mengacungkan jempol sebelum kemudian menutup tabnya dan mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Seungcheol hanya tersenyum sebelum kemudian menutup pintu kamar pelan.

Terakhir kamar Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Belum sempat Seungcheol menyentuh kenop pintu, sebuah suara tertangkap di telinganya,

"Mingyu-yaaahhh. . .haahhh. . ."

Seungcheol tidak mau ikut campur lagi. Segera ia bergegas meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Ingatkan dia untuk memarahi Mingyu dan Wonwoo besok pagi.

Namja itu masuk ke kamarnya sendiri, mendapati Jeonghan sudah bergelung cantik di kasur. Seungcheol tersenyum, ia memutuskan untuk mandi dulu. Air panas sepertinya cukup untuk menghilangkan pegal di tubuhnya.

Setelah beberapa menit membersihkan diri. Namja berlesung pipi itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atas yang jelas terbentuk atas kerja keras dan perjuangannya.

Seungcheol meraih training dan kaos tipis berwarna putih dari lemari dan langsung beranjak ke kasur, tanpa peduli rambutnya masih basah. Ia merebahkan diri di samping Jeonghan. Mereka berhadapan dengan tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping Jeonghan. Mata Seungcheol tidak dapat lepas dari wajah kekasihnya. Dipandanginya wajah cantik Jeonghan yang tengah terlelap. Tanpa sadar Seungcheol menyunggingkan senyum.

"Saranghae, Jeonghan-ah"

"Nado, Cheol-ya"

Jeonghan membuka matanya, senyum terpatri di bibirnya.

"Kenapa tidak tidur?" tanya Seungcheol

"Menunggumu tentu saja. Bagaimana yang lain?"

Tangan Seungcheol bergerak halus di pinggang Jeonghan, menepuk-nepuknya pelan menghasilkan rasa aman dan nyaman di diri Jeonghan

"Mereka sudah tidur, kecuali Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Kau tahu? Mereka. . ."

"Ya. Aku tahu. jangan dilanjutkan"

"Ingatkan aku untuk menegur mereka besok"

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah mengingatkanmu tentang itu kan?"

Seungcheol tersenyum, memang role mereka sebagai orang tua para member tidak bisa dipungkiri. Kalau Seungcheol adalah ayah yang tegas dan disiplin berbanding terbalik dengan Jeonghan yang menjadi ibu yang baik dan penyayang.

"Tapi ini sudah menjelang konser. Aku tidak mau mereka membuang-buang waktu untuk istirahat"

Jeonghan meraih tangan seungcheol yang ada di pinggangnya dan membawanya ke wajahnya, "Biarlah, mereka hanya melepas stres dengan menyalurkan kasih sayang, kenapa tidak boleh?" ucap Jeonghan.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Tapi ya sudahlah"

"Seungcheol-ah. Tentang Chan kemarin. . ."

"Kau mau memberikan kado untuknya?"

Jeonghan tahu Seungcheol adalah orang yang sangat peduli terhadap member-membernya. Jeonghan baru bergabung bersama mereka beberapa tahun setelahnya. Dan Jeonghan tahu seberapa besar ikatan diantara Seungcheol dan yang lainnya, terkadang ia merasa iri.

"Sebenarnya, tidak hanya Chan. Aku pikir bagaimana kalau memberi semuanya?"

Seungcheol menampakkan senyum bersalahnya, "Aku takut tidak bisa Jeonghan-ah. Kita pasti sibuk karena konser"

Jeonghan menggigit bibirnya pelan, "Arra. Tapi memberi hadiah kecil tidak apa-apa kan?"

Seungcheol tersenyum, ia menarik tangan Jeonghan yang menggengam tangannya dan menciumnya,

"Baiklah, nanti kuusahakan bisa memberi hadiah untuk semuanya. Oh ya. Aku jadi penasaran, apa yang mau kau berikan untukku?"

"Aku memberimu kesempatan istirahat"

Seungcheol menaikkan alisnya, Jeonghan mendekatkan dirinya ke pelukan Seungcheol, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang namjachingunya. Seungcheol menyelipkan tangannya untuk menjadi bantal Jeonghan sedangkan tangan satunya masih menggengam tangan Jeonghan di dekapannya.

"Setelah konser, bisakah kau istirahat? Aku ingin memberimu waktu istirahat"

Seungcheol masih terdiam, ia ingin mendengar Jeonghan menyelesaikan kalimatnya,

"Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah natalku juga. Natal tahun ini, yang kuinginkan hanya kau bisa beristirahat. Melepaskan pekerjaanmu untuk sementara"

"Jeonghan-ah. Kenapa kau bersikeras menyuruhku istirahat? Rasanya egois jika aku istirahat sedangkan yang lain masih berjuang"

Jeonhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap dalam mata Seungcheol,

"Kau sudah cukup berjuang untuk kami semua, Seungcheol-ah. Tidak sadarkah kau? Yang lain pasti juga mengerti, tidak tahukah kau betapa khawatirnya aku saat melihatmu seperti ini? Kantung matamu semakin tebal, kau mengingatkan yang lain untuk minum vitamin sedangkan kau tidak meminumnya, kau hanya tidur dua jam untuk menyelesaikan lirik-lirikmu, dan kau hanya makan makanan cepat saji karena kau tidak sempat makan malam hampir setiap hari, harus aku jelaskan lagi?" nada bicara Jeonghan cukup mendominasi kali ini.

Seungcheol kaget saat tiba-tiba bola mata Jeonghan terlihat berair.

"Kumohon, Seungcheol-ah. Selesai konser nanti nanti, kau harus istirahat. Aku mohon"

Bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari mata indahnya, Seungcheol menghapus air mata Jeonghan dengan ibu jarinya dan mencium kelopak mata Jeonghan pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan istirahat. Tapi aku juga minta kado natalku padamu"

"Apa?"

"Tetaplah mendukung dan mencintaiku, Jeonghan-ah. Aku tidak mau jika kau berhenti mengkhawatirkanku"

Jeonghan tersenyum, ia mendekatkan bibirnya untuk bertemu dengan bibir Seungcheol. Sejenak mereka melupakan apapun dan hanya berkonsentrasi pada gerakan bibir masing-masing.

Seungcheol melepaskan perlahan ciumannya, Ia beralih mengecup dahi Jeonghan, lalu turun ke kelopak matanya, beralih ke hidungnya lalu pipinya hingga kembali mengecup singkat bibir tipisnya.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan tahu mereka adalah dua kutub yang berbeda. Jika Seungcheol tipe yang cenderung tidak peduli akan dirinya, maka Jeonghan akan selalu memperdulikannya. Jika Jeonghan adalah tipe yang harus ditenangkan dan diberi kasih sayang, maka Seungcheol akan disana untuk memberikannya. Bukankah itu gunanya natal? Kalau begitu Jeonghan adalah natal untuknya.

* * *

 **(Jeongcheol/Seunghan Couple)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **SAY THE NAME SEVENTEEN**

* * *

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SELESAIIIIII. . . . MANSAE. . .MANSAE. . .MANSAE. . .

SELAMAT NATAL YANG BAGI YANG MERAYAKANNYA, WALAUPUN SAYA GAK MERAYAKAN NATAL TAPI SAYA SEMOGA NATAL DAN ACARA TAHUN BARU KALIAN MENYENANGKAN. . . .!

LAST, MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
